


Cliffypoo and SexyJane

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crazy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fucking, Humor, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robots, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Jane and Cliff are really horny.
Relationships: Crazy Jane & Cliff Steele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cliffypoo and SexyJane

Jane was is in the godDamn shower  
She felt reel durty after her hot fingering session in her  
beddoom patrol™️, it was so fuckin hot she could go again just thinkin boot it.  
She snaked her hand down her body and went right two it. 

Meanwhile 

"FffUuuuuUUuuUcccCKkkKkk"  
Cliff could hear Jane Skreek through her sekond orgazzm from the vents.  
It instantly made him hhaarrdd,  
He just HAD to fuck something!  
With consent tho, he's a robot not a monster.  
He ran purty fast up to Jane's fuck lounge that she calls her room. 

Jane was already out of the shower,  
She was on her bed fingering herselve to Kingdome cum for the third time since 8 o'clock!  
(It's 9:30 now)  
Cliff slammed the door behind him and approached her bed.  
"Who said you could cum so much without me?!?" Cliff shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Jane was startled but left her fingers in her cooch, she looked up and saw Cliffs maassive boner sticking from his tttiiiiggghhhttt pants.

She closed her eyes and continued her self fucking.  
Cliff huffed in frustration, his boner was starting to ache and Jane was having all the fun! 😠  
He took a step back and ripped off his jacket and tee shott.  
He kicked off he bootz and struggled to get his pants off because his Dick made it so tight. 

Jane was thrashing on the bed, she was close to her third orgasm.  
"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh" she yelled with each thrust of her fingers.  
Cliff smacked her hand away.  
"What the fuck Cliff, I was so close???"  
Jane exclaimed.  
"No shit you were close! But I'm gonna get you there!"  
Cliff jabbed his thumb towards his chest. 

Jane propped herself on her elbows.  
"Than fucking get in my puss and take me to pound town you fucking coward!" She yelled.  
"FINE!" Cliff was actually happy that she wanted him just as much as he wants her, but who fucking cares about "love"? Just get to the fucking already!!!  
Anywho, cliff got on the bed, stroking his thick metal meat  
(soy, if you're vegetarian)

He reached his other hand down to her puth, inching closer to her hot yet dank steaming cave.  
Jane shouted in pleasure as Cliff started vigorously rubbing at her  
Luv-bud, "F-fuck! Cliff, I need you!"  
She exclaimed. Cliffs looked up at the ceiling and groaned in excruciating pleasure and his penenis throbbed at the sound of Jane's voice. 

Cliff got right to woik. He threw Jane's legs over his shoulders and lined himeshelf up with her entrance and  
BOOM! He slammed right into her puthputh. Jane's eyes rolled back.  
"Ffffuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!!!!"  
Her groaned from deep within her throat. Cliff started thrusting hard,  
he was already getting close!  
And Jane got an idea. 

She wrapped her arms around Cliffs neck and pulled herself up on his lap,  
Cliff fuckin loves this position- wait what?? Jane turned the tables and pushed Cliff to where HE was the one on their back! He moaned loudly,  
Cliff just looovveess to be dominated by Jane. So she got to work,  
Rocking and grinding hard like she was at a post hardcore rave.

Jane slammed down on his cock,  
Her orgasm hitting her harder than Rita did. She jerked and moaned like Cliff hadn't heard before!  
And he Needed to cu-cu-cum.  
She pulled herself off of him and got on her knees between his legs and started jerking and sucking him off.  
Cliff grabbed onto the bed sheets for dear fuckin life! 

Jane could tell that he was close,  
So she pulled her mouth away and  
Watched him corrode like a beast in  
Repose. She could cum again for thw fourth time just watching him!

Meanwhile...

"Rita, what was that song called again? The one Cliff started singing when Jane cut her finger while making dinner." The Cheif asked from across the table.  
Rita thought for a moment.  
"Hmm... it was either  
Boy Division or Sharpest Lives?"  
She said.  
Niles whispered the lyrics to himself for a second.  
"It's Sharpest Lives, but Boy Division is pretty rockin' as well. Thank you Rita." He smiled. Rita returned the look. "You're very welcome." She said.  
Rita and Niles decided to ignore the sounds of the pound session cumming from upstairs. *sigh* they'll get used to it some day.

Fin.


End file.
